Crest
“When I was born… I didn’t know where I was or who I was. I just wanted to eat and have fun. I didn’t want to be thought of as a ‘Firstborn.’ But I am… and I have a duty to the universe, don’t I?” -Crest (src) Crest is the Firstborn of Moon and the Tenth Firstborn born in the universe. He was seemingly created from Sunni Chariton's Imagination, and his arrival was prophesized by the Lunarians. Nextgen Series In "Mother's Day", when Sunni Chariton was trying to create an Imaginary Friend and show her mother how great her psychicbending is, she exploded and hurt herself from overexerting her energy. Sunni was hospitalized, but after she recovered and left with her family, Crest had appeared in her room. When Mika Chariton returned to the room, she discovered Crest. She took Crest and kept him secret from everybody before showing him to Man With the Red Eye. Red Eye learned that Crest had properties akin to a Firstborn, and against his own freedom morals, he kept Crest safe inside his Palace of Winds. When Red Eye rescues Arlon from Zordoom Prison, he brings Arlon to the palace to show him Crest, using the knowledge of Crest's existence to persuade Arlon to take his daughter to Lunaria on May 15, 2032. In Legend of the Seven Lights, the Side Stories, when the appointed day comes, Vaati gets Crest to guide him to Lunaria ahead of Arlon. Vaati takes Crest to New Moon Dining so the Firstborn can stuff himself with food, which Arlon would then have to pay for after he arrives. Arlon carries Crest as he and Sector RZ find Lapis Lazuli and Diwata Uno. They discuss how Diwata may be Crest's Guardian, and as they talk about Crest's important duty, the Firstborn screams and flies away, hiding behind a tree. Lapis comes to talk with him as Crest says he doesn't want to be thought of as a "Firstborn." Lapis agrees, because some people seem to think of the Firstborn as beings of powerful energy, when in reality they have souls like any mortals do. Diwata comes and brings Crest to play and have fun with her friends. Crest eats Blue Moon Ice Cream as he plays with the kids, enjoying his time greatly. The fun ends when Team Rocket appears. John-Plank 20x40 captures Crest before they send the revived Acnologia to attack his friends. They take Crest to the Night Palace with the hopes of using him to harness the Lunar Magic. Giovanni tries to catch Crest in a Dark Ball, but Wendy Marvell saves him, and Sector RZ later shows up to fight the Rocket Agents. Crest tries to help Diwata take control of the Lunar Magic, which she must do in order to mark herself as the Firstborn Guardian. Her friend, Leanne Grayson is killed by Acnologia, resulting in a dramatic change in Diwata's feelings that allow her to control the Lunar Magic. Dee-Dee fights Acnologia and destroys him, exhausting herself in the process. In the aftermath, Crest reflects that, while he wants to have fun, as a Firstborn he has a duty to the universe. He hopes the other Firstborn and Dee-Dee will help him. Diwata promises to before catching him in the Spirit Ball. Appearance Crest is an indigo colored, baby-size imp with a small round head that is inside a two-sided crescent moon. He has a moon symbol on his chest that changes depending on the current phase of the moon. He has three fingers and toes on each hand and foot, and is slightly pudgy. Personality Crest loves to eat, and he only eats food that represents the current shape of the moon. For example, he eats blueberries during full moons, donuts during an eclipse, bananas on crescent moons, tacos on half moons, etc.. Regardless, he's always up for moon pie. Crest goes frantic when he does not get the proper food. He also has a tendency to look away from people so they only see the side of his head. Powers Crest can devour terrific amounts of food, and he is able to change shape. He can manipulate his own or other peoples' body weight, such as turning them fat or skinny. As a Firstborn, Crest can fly and has eternal life. He's also able to speak English with his mouth. Stories He's Appeared *Mother's Day (cameo) *Legend of the Seven Lights **Seven Lights: The Side Stories Trivia *Crest is the first OC Firstborn, which also technically makes him the 2nd Pokémon OC, the first being Zuri. Category:OCs Category:Males Category:Firstborn Category:Moonbenders